To See You Again
by YuugisGirl
Summary: “Promise you won’t leave me dad.” Wilbur chocked into his shoulder.“But…” “Please promise me dad!” there was desperation in the others voice and Lewis sighed, wrapping his arms around him.“I promise Wilbur.” Death affects the brightest of us all.


A/N: Alright so I just watched the movie for like the billionth time and thought "Why don't I write something for this?" So here it is! I'm having trouble finding inspiration for the Yugioh fics I'm writing right now…(YGO readers please don't kill me!) And the contest one-shot I'm writing is also giving me a head ache so I took a break and wrote this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If only it were mine…

To See You Again

Quiet was not a word usually used to describe the Robinsons at dinner time, or any other time of day for that matter. However, as the usually over flamboyant family sat neatly around their large ovular dinner table, the rain pelting the dining room windows and the occasional clash of thunder were the only sounds to illuminate the depressing silence.

"Sooo…anyone for dessert?" Carl's shaky voice broke the still air and the entire table turned to face the golden robot, save for one unoccupied chair at the head of the procession.

"Yes. Thank you Carl." Franny said softly, pushing her uneaten plate of spaghetti away from her and turning a forceful smile upon the mechanical man.

The others nodded not looking at each other as they too shoved their untouched meals towards the center of the table.

The monotonous droll of rain and thunder was joined by the clanking of metal as Carl's arms stretched out to retrieve the dishes and replace them with bowls filled to the brim with multicolored ice cream, something that seemed atrociously out of place in the dismal atmosphere.

"Thank you." The family muttered in unison when the robot had finished, though none of them glanced at the delicacies before them or made any move towards their spoons.

Franny's son sat across from his mother, his brown eyes gazing out at the dreary scene outside, though not really processing any of it. Wilbur's thoughts were fixed upon the vacant chair and he would glance longingly at it from time to time in the hopes that its owner would magically appear before them, though in truth he knew that man would never sit at the head of his family ever again.

Tears. They blurred his vision whenever his thoughts traveled down the path of the missing member at the table, and they built up once more as the image of that man swam before his mind's eye.

"Wilbur?" Franny was looking at her son with concern, her dark eyes seemed like bottomless depths of despair. She didn't teach the frogs music any more not since… Wilbur forced the painful thought away and muttered sullenly "Yeah?"

"Are you alright sweetie." Franny's pale hand reached out to cover his own, but Wilbur retracted, as if she might shock him with her touch. When had he become so distant?

"Fine." He grunted, shoving a spoonful of rocky road into his mouth as to avoid further conversation. The rest of the family had turned to face him now, their dull eyes full of halfhearted anxiety. That's how everything was now a days, a feeble attempt to feel beyond the grief that tugged so roughly at all their souls.

"No you're not." Franny smiled her little half smile, though pain now outlined what used to be a cheery and proud smirk. Misery didn't belong there and Wilbur hated it. "Honey…you _never _eat chocolate."

"I thought I try something new." He mumbled, shoveling more of the vile tasting dessert into his mouth.

"Is there something you want to talk-"

"There is _nothing _I want to talk about!" Wilbur shouted suddenly, his head snapping up and his dark eyes glaring at his shocked mother.

"Oh I-" Franny looked hurt and confused.

"I'm going to bed." He spat, standing, shoving the bowl into the center of the table and stalking out of the room. His family's eyes followed his departure but only one of them spoke.

"Wilbur!" Franny cried to her retreating son's form but he didn't turn and the door soon slammed shut behind him. "Wilbur…" she whispered and for the fifth time that day she broke down into tears.

* * *

Wilbur glared out of the window, the dreary outdoor setting only fueling his depressed and angsty demeanor. His bedroom was a brightly colored blur before his tear filled eyes. 'Why was he like this?! He, Wilbur Robinson didn't cry! But…' another flood of despair washed down his already damp cheeks. "If only I told him not to get on that stupid plane!" he shouted into the quiet. "Why didn't I tell him to stay?!" he cried, as though the furniture would answer him.

Wilbur brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. 'I wish I could see him again!' the thought repeated itself over and over again like a broken record. 'If only I could see him again…' Wilbur suddenly sat up, an idea form in the back of his mind. Wiping the moisture from his eyes and face, the black haired boy dashed out to the garage.

* * *

Lewis groaned, marking yet another 'x' across a failed design. Carl had asked him not to forget to invent him as he'd left the Robinson household, and he'd be darned if he went bad on his promise! He had the memory of the golden robots physical appearance and some of the abilities his future self had equipped him with, but the mechanical structure that would allowed the machine these functions still refused to be invented! The spiky haired blonde growled, ripping the page form his journal, crumpling up the disastrous schematic and throwing the wad into trash can next to his cluttered desk.

"Calm down Cornelius." He often called himself by the new name, trying to get it to fit him like a skin, as any name should fit its owner. "Just remember to keep moving forward!" he took a calming breath and leaned back in his chair, glazing up through the glass dome of his invention room ceiling and smiling at the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky.

A sudden and familiar noise roused him from his silent musing and Lewis turned to see a translucent form materializing in the empty space behind him.

A sphere of light surrounded the craft, tendrils of electricity writhing along its surface. Finally the golden globe vanished to be replaced by a sparkling red time machine. Lewis's eyes darted to its operator and a wide smile broke his face. "Wilbur!" He shouted, jumping out of his chair and dashing over to where his son was climbing down from the vehicle.

"Wilbur what are you…?" The blonde's voice trailed away into nothingness as he beheld the face of the newcomer. His usually pristine hair was matted and tangled and his brown eyes were red and puffy, glistening with moisture that trailed down his pale cheeks.

"Dad." He whispered, suddenly, pulling Lewis into the tightest hug the small boy had ever experienced.

"Wilbur what…?" Lewis eyed the boy with concern as he felt the shoulder of his shirt dampen with tears.

"I-I h-had to s-see y-you a-again." Wilbur's voice shook with the vigor of his sobs as he pulled the other boy closer to him.

"But why…?"

"Promise you won't leave me dad." Wilbur chocked into his shoulder.

"But…"

"Please promise me dad!" there was desperation in the others voice and Lewis sighed, wrapping his arms around him.

"I promise Wilbur." He whispered, and they stood in the embrace until sunlight filled the dome once more.

* * *

A/N: Umm... That fell a little flat…(sigh) I hope you all understood that Wilbur's dad died in a plane accident, so he went to the past to see Lewis since he _is_ his dad. I don't think I was clear enough… Originally I was going to have Wilbur go back in time and stop his dad from getting on the plane but I think I like this version better and it had Lewis in it! Anyway please review!


End file.
